A Certain Surprise
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Late Night": Kuroko come's back to the dorm after a long night of Judgment work, upon returning home she find's Mikoto not only awake but suspended above her bed on the ceiling, and a strange contraption on her bed... What is Mikoto up to?


Movie night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

* * *

Kuroko walked down the hall to her dorm room. She was late again today having finished filling out dozens more apology letters to the mayor for her Onee-Sama's destruction throughout the city while protecting innocent people. This was one of the conditions she had with one of the higher ups after speaking with the board of directors for Academy City. If Onee-Sama knew she was the reason she was in need of the constant extended curfews lately… Onee-Sama had been acting odd the past couple days all of which stemmed from…

_Kuroko's lips brushed up against something soft and warm making her eyelids jolt open revealing red eyes *Chu*_

Kuroko's face was enflamed 'F-From that d-day.' she thought feeling mentally overloaded as the image stuck to her brain like white on rice. 'But that couldn't be her reason…' Kuroko thought to herself as she slowed down stopping in front of their dorm room door. She reached out for the doors handle, but paused. Pulling her out reached hand closer to herself she touched her lips… 'Could it?' She could still feel the warmth there. Nah she was sleeping!

_Mikoto got up sleepily before practically crawling over top of her friend and dropping down to rest on her chest._

'A-And then there was that…' Kuroko's burgundy eyes stared into space recalling how shocking and bazaar that moment had been. 'And utterly thrilling…' she thought touching her hand to the dark wood door before resting her forehead against the cool wooded surface with a dreamy sigh. 'Why did I have to pass out?' Kuroko frowned knowing that was a rare chance and it would be unlikely for it to happen a second time. Kuroko paused in her thoughts, under the door she could see a line of light peeking out from under the door? Was Onee-Sama still awake?

Kuroko leaned back standing upright she took hold of the doors golden plated handle, it swung open slowly with a soft whistle. Kuroko's jaw dropped "O-Onee-Sama? What?" she asked in confusion witnessing her Onee-Sama Mikoto Misaka hanging off the ceiling over Kuroko's bed like a bat.

Mikoto readjusted the screening she'd just finish on the ceiling "Oh Kuroko your back sooner than I expected…" she stated as she walked towards her own bed before detaching herself from the ceiling and dropping onto her bed with a light bounce.

Kuroko stared at the projector sitting on her bed in confusion 'What was all this?' she thought watching as Mikoto hopped off her bed seating herself on the right side of Kuroko's bed as she pushed the device down to the foot of the bed. Mikoto plugged a black wire connected to the projector into her Mini PDA Laptop that she always carried with her. Kuroko stepped into the room finally closing the door behind her.

Mikoto chuckled "I won't bite I promise." she told her redheaded friend as she patted the opposing side of Kuroko's bed. "I figured since we've both been crazy busy lately and haven't really gotten to hang out like we use to we'd mess around and have a movie night tonight." Mikoto told her best friend grabbing a white convenient store bag from beside the bed. Kuroko sat down as Mikoto opened the bag flashing its contents at her.

Kuroko held up her right index finger pointing at Mikoto "Um Onee-Sama we have one really big problems with your idea." She started looking between the device on her bed and the bag. "It being we can't go into the dorm kitchen at this hour to prepare that popcorn of yours." Kuroko pointed out.

Mikoto waved her hand at her "Oh that no worries I know how to take care of that!" she replied pitting the bag of goodies on the small table in-between their beds. Mikoto slipped one of the popcorn bags out of the box she'd bought earlier from the store.

"Huh? How?" she asked in wonder as she watched her Onee-Sama curiously. Kuroko sweat-dropped 'Wait she's not gonna…'

"Like this!" Mikoto started *Krackle* dozens of pops were heard as the bag slowly began to rise. The bottom of the bag began to get hotter "Yowch! Okay too much power too much power!" Mikoto yelped bounding the bag from one hand to another. She could already smell the burn popcorn inside.

Kuroko gasped tapping the bag making it vanish "Onee-Sama!" she shouted worriedly grabbing her hands to examine them. Kuroko frowned "Sit still I'll get the first-aid!" she added teleporting into the bathroom to locate the first-aid kit she kept in their room for when she had her rough days at Judgment.

Mikoto stared at her burnt hands angrily 'Dammit! to get an injury trying to cook popcorn… and in front of her!' she thought. She couldn't believe she'd messed it up! She frowned 'And after all that practice so I could make it perfectly for her…' Mikoto thought releasing a disappointed sigh. Then something occurred to her… Mikoto paused rolling Kuroko's words around in her head "Wait… We have a first-aid kit in here?" she muttered yelping in surprise and embarrassment when Kuroko appeared right in front of her.

"Give me your hands Onee-Sama!"Kuroko ordered cleaning the wound the best she could before putting burn ointment on it with light taps as she smoothed it over Mikoto's now reddened palms. 'This burn doesn't look too bad but… it could have been worse if I hadn't teleported the bag into the fountain outside.' Kuroko thought worriedly putting the tube of ointment down after she finished, she grabbed the gauze and began wrapping up Mikoto's hand.

'She's so gentle…' Mikoto thought blushing a little. Kuroko finished wrapping her hands up "Thank you Kuroko." Mikoto told her a little disappointed when the warmth of Kuroko's hand disappeared from hers as he young roommate cleaned up and put away the mess she'd made from pulling out various items from the first-aid.

Kuroko closed the top of the first-aid kits lid with ease "You're welcome Onee-Sama, but please don't do that again." She warned teleporting the kit back to its hiding place in the restroom.

Mikoto frowned "Kuroko…" she paused remembering the young Teleporters sleepy confession.

**"I love you Mikoto"**

Mikoto brought her hand to the back of her neck rubbing it in embarrassment "Is it okay if I make a request?" she asked.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow; her Onee-Sama had never made a request of her before… 'Perhaps she wants to spend a little skin time with her loving Kuroko.' she thought lecherously drooling at the thought mere thought of it. Kuroko spun around to her Onee-Sama beaming "Sure Onee-Sama what is it?" she asked seduction leaked into her tone.

"Don't call me Onee-Sama anymore." Mikoto said simply.

It was like someone smashed a CD against the wall… "B-But why?" she paused as tears bubbled up on the rims of her eyes "Did Kuroko do something to upset you!?" she asked with a bowed head. She wouldn't cry…

Mikoto grabbed the smaller girls shoulders "No! I just… I want you to call me by my name instead." She answered blushing.

**"I love you Mikoto"**

She wanted to hear it again… She want to hear her call her name; not that nickname! But this time most importantly she wanted to hear it from the redhead while she was wide awake!

Kuroko frowned "I-If its w-what Onee… I mean Misaka wants." she spoke quickly changing her mistake.

Mikoto shook her head "No Kuroko… I want you to call me by my first name, your more than an acquaintance and more than a regular friend." she told the younger girl seriously. 'And lately I've been wondering if your more than my best friend to me.' Mikoto thought still slightly confused on what Kuroko was to her.

Kuroko blushed hundreds of thousands of shades of red "M-Mikoto…" she stuttered out. It was the first time she'd ever said her precious Level 5's real name out loud…

"Thank you Kuroko." Mikoto beamed grabbing another popcorn bag. She was determined to make this perfect!

Kuroko gasped grabbing her forearms to try and knock some sense into her "M-Mikoto stop you're going to burn yourself again!"

Mikoto shook her head "I promise I'll get it right this time! So don't worry." she told the Kuroko completely determined. 'This time for sure!' she thought staring intently at the bag as it slowly began to rise as the popcorn cornels popped. The bag caught on fire…

Kuroko quickly touched it teleporting it away from her favorite Level 5's hands with a little chuckle "Wow Mikoto haha seems when you and I venture off to high school together I now know I'll be the one worrying about the cooking." She told Mikoto giving her a sudden hug.

Mikoto frowned "I'm sorry…"Mikoto apologized for the second time as she stared down at her hand. Why does my power have to be so destructive?! She wanted to punch a wall right now 'What the hell I went through this dozens of times today!'

Kuroko stopped her nuzzling "Why are you apologizing?" she asked while being slightly shocked that her Shock Princess had yet to give her a routine shocking for the close contact.

"Because I…" Kuroko peeked up at Mikoto curiously. Mikoto's eye's looked at anything but Kuroko and her whole face was beet-red "Since we haven't been able to hang out much this week I wanted to make our movie night perfect." she told Kuroko.

Kuroko stepped back catching Mikoto's left hand with her right, she planted a light kiss on Mikoto's exposed fingers "You've already made it perfect." she replied. She pulled back flashing Mikoto a cute smile that made it increasingly hard to continue looking away.

"Let's just lay down and turn on the movie." Mikoto said beginning to walk around the bed t the opposite side of the bed. Kuroko down on the edge of the bed and began taking off her leather straps on her thighs. Mikoto's heart pounded 'I wonder if I could…' brought her left hand up to her face and lightly kissed the area where Kuroko's lips had been. When she pulled away she frowned because the warmth didn't transfer 'Guess not.'

She'd thought by doing this the sensation felt from where Kuroko's lips had pressed against her skin would transfer… Mikoto yelped in surprise when her foot clipped something on the edge of the bed and she tripped. Mikoto blushed when she realized at some point when she was walking around the bed. The young redhead had teleported to her closet so she could get some pajamas out of the dresser drawers inside.

Kuroko as a reaction to Mikoto's yelp turned to see her falling, but couldn't react in time. She'd caught her Onee-Sama, but…

Mikoto was on top of her… and *chu* their lips were touching…

Mikoto's face darkened to an impossible shade of red as steam seemed to evaporate off her cheeks. 'Is it wrong to not want to move?' she thought forcing herself to pull herself back quickly. She backed all the way up to Kuroko's desk looking at the dazed Teleporter shyly.

Meanwhile Kuroko laid on the floor with a shocked look on her face as her hand reached up touching her lips. "K-Kuroko you should hurry up and g-get dressed a-ah…" Mikoto tried to make up some excuse to have Kuroko leave the room for a moment.

Kuroko nodded barely thinking straight as she stood up teleporting…

She heard two loud high pitched screams from the girls next door "Shirai! What are you doing in our bathroom you pervert!" Mikoto heard sweat-dropping. Mikoto slapped her hand over her face snorting into her hand at how her best friend had just miscalculated her teleportation so bad that she'd ended up teleporting into someone's currently occupied bathroom. She could hear Kuroko trying to apologize as objects were being thrown and the stomps of to Dorm Mistress coming down the hall.

"Shit!" Mikoto jumped up quickly grabbing everything and swiftly stuffed it into Kuroko's closet shutting the door with a slam.

Kuroko returned quickly, her eyes wide with horror as they bulged out of their sockets, she clapped her hands over them "My eyes they burn!" she screamed dramatically. Mikoto quickly pushed the horrified girl into their bathroom tossing her the undergarments she'd picked out and grabbing a random pajama set from Kuroko's drawer tossing them inside as well.

Mikoto dove for the bed and laid down hugging the pillow just as the Dorm Mistress walked in "Shirai!" She swung open the door, but paused in her confusion. Her eyes landed on Misaka who'd looked up when she'd barged in. "Misaka…" The Dorm Mistress eyed suspiciously.

"Y-Yes?" Mikoto stuttered scared out of her mind knowing the devil stood in their doorway.

"Why are you in Shirai's bed?" She questioned seriously as she readjusted her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest.

Mikoto looked confused 'I'm not in…' she paused realizing she was indeed in the wrong bed 'Oh shit!' she thought. Mikoto sat up looking at the woman still very much flustered "Ahahaha you see… Kuroko has this weird fetish where if I don't lay in her bed and let my scent soak into her pillows and blankets…" she stopped. She couldn't think of anything else to add… 'Come on keep going! Make it sound believe able!' Mikoto argued with herself trying to kick her mind into gear "She'll sleepwalk into my bed and be snuggling with me till morning…" she added quickly.

The Dorm Mistress stared at her "Okay I'll by that." she nodded remembering she had other business.

"U-Um Mistress Kuroko you see didn't teleport into that room on purpose…" Mikoto said quickly before the Mistress could go wandering off in search of her roommate.

Who was currently scrubbing her eyes raw to try and scrub away the sight she'd seen.

The woman looked at her amused "Oh really?" she spoke.

Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere tackling the woman crying "Really!" she whined all around her eyes was red. Kuroko grabbed the fallen Dorm Mistress by her shirt shaking her as she cried "How do I get rid f it!"

"H-How do you get rid of what?" The Dorm's Mistress asked quickly getting annoyed as the redheaded child shook her like crazy.

"Those two in the shower! Remove image! Delete! Delete!" Kuroko screamed dramatically before being knocked over the head by the Dorm Mistress with her fist. The woman's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the little girl laid on top of her twitching from the pain "T-Thank you Mistress. Wait… It's actually gone! Thank you so much!" Kuroko leaped up o hug her again but was caught at the collar by Misaka.

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched "You see she was being perverted again so I fried her and I think because I used a little too much juice this time she ended up miscalculating…" She explained with an innocent smile.

The Mistress stood up tapping at her clothes to rid them of any dust that may have been collected "I see." she spoke softly. The Dorm Mistress turned on her heels "Both of you will report to the pool tomorrow; as punishment you are to take swimming classes for the next week!" The Dorm Mistress told them. Mikoto's jaw dropped and her grip on Kuroko loosened causing her to release her.

Kuroko squealed with starry eyes "And here I'd thought you were the most evil person in this school!" she hugged the woman.

The Dorm Mistress glared at the redhead smirking evilly. Mikoto looked horrified; she wasn't sure what would be worse… Kuroko or her fan club chasing her around in her swimsuit all day. "Don't worry Dorm Mistress we'll have the pool nice and clean for you and your students!" Kuroko gushed drooling at the image of Mikoto in her bathing suit. 'And I get to have her I'll to myself!'

Mikoto stared at Kuroko dully though half lidded eyes "K-Kuroko… She was talking about going to swimming classes not cleaning." she explained a secondary time hoping her roommate heard more than the words both of you report to the pool tomorrow as punishment.

It was silent for several seconds as Kuroko pieced the information together in her head. Mikoto in her bathing suit being bombarded by her fans all day and her rather than spending quality time with her Mikoto "You are evil!" Kuroko screeched horrified that her Mikoto would be ruined by Tokiwadai's Railgun's fans. Images of chasing lovey dovey girls away from Mikoto with a stick popped in her mind "I refuse! Only I will be the only one allowed to see Onee-… I mean Mikoto in her swimsuit!" Kuroko protested. Plus... there was that too.

The Dorm Mistress smirked "If you both don't go; remember I have the power to kick you out of school." she told them slyly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Fine…" both girls pouted.

The Dorm's Mistress dug into her pocket "Also!" she spoke again stepping forward to clip an odd bracelet to their wrists.

Mikoto brought it up to her face staring at it like a foreign object "Eh what are these?" she asked watching as it suddenly glowed for a minute.

The Dorm Mistress turned and began to walk out "Bracelets that temporarily seal an Esper's powers. You will not be able to use your Esper powers throughout the week." She explained snickering evilly. The two students jaws dropped "Swimming classes begin at noon." she told them as she walked out the door with a wave "Be there on time!" she yelled loud enough for them to hear.

Kuroko stared in disbelief as their dorm door creaked shut behind th Dorm's Mistress "I-I never realized how evil she was…" Kuroko stated in shock.

Mikoto shrugged "No point in worrying over it!" she said as she stretched her hands over her head while making her way to Kuroko's closet to retrieve her projector. She put it at the top of the bed on a large trunk Mikoto usually had in her closet filled with her Gekota's and connected it to her PDA laptop with the projectors USB port. "Come on let's start the movie it's getting late!" Mikoto called out to Kuroko who was still standing there in horror.

Mikoto felt a light tap on her shoulder "Is it okay if I pick the movie?" Kuroko asked several seconds after Mikoto spoke. Mikoto nodded, but turned around when she remembered she wasn't facing Kuroko "Yea… Agh Kuroko! Why are you wearing that!" Mikoto cheeks reddened again.

Kuroko snickered "Don't you remember Mikoto I didn't pick it!" she sang as she skipped around her bed. She slipped under the covers and turned on her side lifting up the covers to the side Mikoto would be staying on for the duration of the movie, Kuroko winked "Don't worry Kuroko won't bite." she smiled lecherously 'Maybe…'

'Why do I always walk right into these things?!' Mikoto face-palmed recalling several times where she'd done something similar. Like the time she'd bought that crepe and she'd tried to get Kuroko to share it with her. Mikoto's eyes narrowed "Remember Kuroko I may not have use of my powers, but my physical ability to fight back is still there… so I suggest you remember all those executed wrestling moves I've done on you thus far. Because I will take you down if you don't behave!" she warned.

Kuroko blinked a few times speechless before breaking out into a lecherous grin as she rubbed her free hand over Mikoto's spot on the bed "I look forward to it!" Kuroko chirped out, drooling in the thought process of being taken down by her Onee-Sama.

Mikoto sweat-dropped again 'And I walked into that one too…' she sighed sitting down on the right side of Kuroko's bed. She'd expected Kuroko to instantly glomp her… but to her surprise she found the young redhead playing with the Electro Masters PDA 'Oh right she's picking the movie…' she paused looking over the redheads shoulder 'Wait a minute… that's a porn site!'

"Kuroko…" Mikoto growled out her name in a dangerously low tone from behind her.

Kuroko froze for a moment laughing nervously "It was just a pop-up I swear!" she replied sweating nervously, she quickly went to a different website. She scrolled through a range of movies under the Netflix account. Kuroko side glanced at Mikoto who had at some point laid back with her arms folded behind her head. She was surprised Mikoto hadn't demanded she change her pajamas after realizing how revealing they were…

Kuroko found it strange since it was something Mikoto would normally do. Though Kuroko wouldn't change out of it Mikoto in the past would always try ordering her into different less revealing clothing. Kuroko settled on a movie called "Act like you love me" it was something she'd never seen before, but it sounded interesting enough. She'd probably be more focused on the girl next to her rather than the movie playing anyways.

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to leave a review please o.o/**


End file.
